wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailoring
= Summary = Tailoring allows players to cut and weave various pieces of cloth into armor, bags, shirts, and other cloth items. Tailors play an especially important role in guilds because they can create bags for the entire guild provided the guild members gather the proper ingredients. Tailors are responsible for creating cloth items for cloth-armor wearing classes: Mages, Warlocks, and Priests. They may also occasionally make items for other classes interested in wearing cloth, if the items are especially appealing; cloaks for example. * Bags Only tailors and Horde leatherworkers are able to make bags. Players can acquire bags from loot drops, quests, or from merchants. However, tailors can provide bags in larger quantities, while also offering cheaper prices than trade merchants. Every class needs and wants bags, so this provides excellent opportunities for tailors and also makes them extremely popular. Especially to players looking for 6 and 8-slot bags. As tailors increase their level, they can more easily find or purchase ingredients for bag making. * Special Clothes Tailors can also create special outfits such as dresses or formal attire. These can impress other people in town or be used for special occasions. * Shirts Tailors can create a wide array of different shirts. In addition to being available in different colors, shirts also come in many varying styles. Shirts can sometimes show prominently on a character, depending on what equipment they are wearing. A shirt has the potential to make a character look much better! Tailors can sell shirts to players looking to improve their appearance. * Recipe Ingredients Tailoring does not require a gathering skill. Proper ingredients must be gathered from monsters or purchased from other players. If your friends know you're a tailor they also may collect tailoring ingredients for you, provided you let them know exactly what you need. The main staple for tailors is linen, followed by wool, silk, mageweave and runecloth. Felcloth, and mooncloth are commonly used in high-level patterns. Typically humanoid monsters drop these items. You can ask around to find out what specific monsters drop them. Recipes usually require thread or possibly colored dye which is purchased by trade merchants. Additionally you might also need leather, gems, potions, and other special ingredients created by other craftsmen. Leather is found by Skinners so you will likely have to purchase it from another player or from a friend. Gems are found from monster drops, treasure chests, mining, fishing, and Rogue pick pocketing. Potions will need to be purchased or given by an Alchemist. * Other Information Skinning might go well with tailoring so you can collect leather for recipes = Trainers = Trainer Locations * Journeyman ** Undercity, Mage Quarter ** Ogrimmar, The Drag ** Thunder Bluff, Central Elevation 2 ** Tirisfal Glade, Coldhearth Manor ** The Barrens, Camp Tarajo ** Darnassus, Craftsman's Terrace ** Ironforge, Great Forge ** Stormwind, Mage District ** Elwynn Forest, Eastvale Lumber Camp ** Darkshore, Auberdine * Expert ** Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale ** Undercity, Mage Quarter ** Ogrimmar, The Drag ** Thunder Bluff, Central Elevation 2 ** The Barrens, Crossroads ** Darnassus, Craftsman's Terrace ** Ironforge, Great Forge ** Stormwind, Mage District * Artisan ** Undercity, Mage Quarter ** Stormwind, Mage District * Master ** Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills ** Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh Apprentice Trainers Alliance: *Eldrin (Elwynn Forest, Eastvale Lumber Camp) *Lawrence Schneider (Stormwind City, Mage Quarter) *Uthrar Threx (Ironforge, Great Forge) *Trianna (Darnassus, Craftsman's Terrace) *Grondal Moonbreeze (Darkshore, Auberdine) Horde: *Bowen Brisboise (Tirisfal Glades, Coldhearth Manor) *Victor Ward (Undercity, Magic Quarter) *Snarg (Orgrimmar, The Drag) *Vhan (Thunder Bluff, Central Elevation 2) *Kil'hala (The Barrens, Camp Tarajo) Journeyman Trainers Alliance: *Sellandus (Stormwind City, Mage Quarter, tloc 44,74) *Jormund Stonebrow (Ironforge, Great Forge) *Me'lynn (Darnassus, Craftsman's Terrace) Horde: *Rhiannon Davis (Undercity, Magic Quarter) *Magar (Orgrimmar, The Drag) *Tepa (Thunder Bluff, Central Elevation 2) *Mahani (The Barrens, Camp Taurajo) Neutral: *Grarnik Goodstich (Stranglethorn Vale, Booty Bay) Expert Trainers Alliance: *Georgio Bolero (Stormwind City, Mage Quarter, tloc 44,74) Horde: *Josef Gregorian (Undercity, Magic Quarter) Artisan Trainers Alliance: *Timothy Worthington (Dustwallow Marsh, Theramore Isle) Horde: *Daryl Stack (Hillsbrad Foothills, Tarren Mill) = Requirements = Tailors do not require any special equipment to create their items, such as blacksmiths require anvils. Tailors can create items wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. There is one exception, however. For a tailor to purify mooncloth, the tailor needs a moonwell. = Suggested 2nd profession = Many Tailors take Skinning to easily get the leather required by some recipes or use Tailoring as a source of raw materials for Enchanting. Any character of any profession can harvest raw materials for tailoring, so tailors often pick a harvesting profession such as skinning, mining or herbalism to trade for cloth. = Suggested Classes = Cloth-armor wearing classes: *Mage *Priest *Warlock = Summary of Skill levels = ThottBot Table reference = Recipe List = For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Crimson Eagles Profession Pricelist = Recipes = Apprentice Recipes * Bolt of Linen Cloth : made from 2x Linen Cloth http://www.thottbot.com/?i=458 http://www.goblinworkshop.com/items/bolt-of-linen-cloth.html http://wow.allakhazam.com/item.html?witem=2996 : Value of 2 Linen Cloth 13 copper * White Linen Shirt : made from 1x Bleach; 1x Bolt of Linen Cloth; 1x Coarse Thread http://www.thottbot.com/?i=268 http://www.goblinworkshop.com/items/white-linen-shirt.html http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/spell.html?wspell=2393 * Brown Linen Shirt * Simple Linen Pants * Linen Cloak * Brown Linen Vest * Linen Belt * Simple Linen Boots * Brown Linen Robe * Brown Linen Pants * White Linen Robe * Heavy Linen Gloves * Simple Dress * Red Linen Robe - Dropped Recipe * Red Linen Shirt * Blue Linen Shirt * Linen Bag : Tailoring skill level 45 : Made from 3x Bolt of Linen Cloth; 3x Coarse Thread : Makes a 6 Slot bag http://www.thottbot.com/?i=471 http://www.goblinworkshop.com/items/linen-bag.html * Blue Linen Vest - Limited Sale Recipe * Red Linen Vest - Dropped Recipe * Green Linen Bracers * Reinforced Linen Cape * Linen Boots * Blue Linen Robe - Limited Sale Recipe * Red Linen Bag (Pattern is Limited Sale) : Tailoring skill level 89 : Made from 4x Bolt of Linen Cloth; 1x Fine Thread; 1x Red Dye : Makes a 6 Slot bag, item level 5 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=3088 http://www.goblinworkshop.com/items/red-linen-bag.html * Simple Kilt * Woolen Cape * Bolt of Woolen Cloth * Green Linen Shirt * Handstitched Linen Breeches * Barbaric Linen Vest Journeyman Recipes * Soft-soled Linen Boots * Woolen Bag ** 8 Slot * Heavy Woolen Gloves * Green Woolen Vest * Pearl-clasped Cloak * Woolen Boots * Red Woolen Boots - Dropped Recipe * Green Woolen Bag - Dropped Recipe ** 8 Slot * Gray Woolen Shirt * Heavy Woolen Cloak - Dropped Recipe * Blue Overalls - Limited Sale Recipe * Grey Woolen Robe - Dropped Recipe * Stylish Red Shirt * White Woolen Dress * Double-stiched Woolen Shoulders * Heavy Woolen Pants * Greater Adept's Robe - Limited Sale Recipe * Red Woolen Bag - Dropped Recipe * Reinforced Woolen Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Stylish Green Shirt - Dropped Recipe * Stylish Blue Shirt - Dropped Recipe * Colorful Kilt - Dropped Recipe * Bolt of Silk * Phoenix Pants - Dropped Recipe * Phoenix Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Spidersilk Boots * Gloves of Meditation * Lesser Wizard's Robe * Bright Yellow Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Spider Silk Slippers - Dropped Recipe * Azure Silk Pants * Azure Silk Hood * Azure Silk Gloves - Limited Sale Recipe * Hands of Darkness - Dropped Recipe * Azure Silk Vest * Robes of Arcana - Dropped Recipe * Truefaith Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Small Silk Pack ** 10 Slot Expert Recipes * Dark Silk Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Silk Headband * White Swashbuckler's Shirt * Green Silk Armor - Dropped Recipe * Enchanter's Cowl - Limited Sale Recipe * Earthen Vest * Shadow Hood - Dropped Recipe * Formal White Shirt * Crimson Silk Belt * Green Silk Pack - Dropped ** 10 Slots * Bolt of Mageweave * Azure Silk Belt * Azure Silk Cloak - Limited Sale Recipe * Boots of the Enchanter - Dropped Recipe * Red Swashbuckler's Shirt * Green Silken Shoulders * Crimson Silk Cloak - Limited Sale Recipe * Spider Belt - Dropped Recipe * Crimson Silk Vest * Black Silk Pack - Dropped Recipe ** 10 Slots * Rich Purple Silk Shirt - Dropped Recipe * Long Silken Cloak * Azure Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Crimson Silk Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Robe of Power - Result Binds on Pickup * Green Holiday Shirt - Dropped Recipe during the Christmas Event * Crimson Silk Pantaloons * Earthen Silk Belt - Dropped Recipe * Star Belt - Dropped Recipe * Icy Cloak - Limited Sale Recipe * Black Swashbuckler's Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Black Mageweave Leggings * Black Mageweave Vest * Crimson Silk Robe - Limited Sale Recipe * Black Mageweave Robe * Shadoweave Pants * Crimson Silk Gloves * Orange Mageweave Shirt * Red Mageweave Vest - Dropped Recipe * Shadoweave Robe * Red Mageweave Pants - Dropped Recipe * White Bandit Mask - Dropped * Black Mageweave Gloves * Orange Martial Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Dreamweave Gloves * Dreamweave Vest * Mageweave Bag ** 12 Slots * Cindercloth Robe * Red Mageweave Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Shadoweave Gloves Artisan Recipes * Black Mageweave Boots * Black Mageweave Headband * Black Mageweave Shoulders * Lavender Mageweave Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Red Mageweave Bag ** 12 Slot * Red Mageweave Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Pink Mageweave Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Shadoweave Shoulders * Simple Black Dress * Admiral's Hat - Limited Sale Recipe * Tuxedo Shirt - Limited Sale Recipe * Red Mageweave Headband - Dropped Recipe * Shadoweave Boots * Tuxedo Pants - Limited Sale Recipe * Cindercloth Boots * Shadoweave Mask - Special Vendor Recipe * Bolt of Runecloth * Dreamweave Circlet * Tuxedo Jacket - Limited Sale Recipe * Mooncloth ** Has a Four Day Cooldown per purification * White Wedding Dress - Limited Sale Recipe * Runecloth Belt * Frostweave Tunic - Dropped Recipe * Frostweave Robe - Dropped Recipe * Cindercloth Vest - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Tunic - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Bag - Limited Sale Recipe ** 14 Slot * Runecloth Robe - Limited Sale Recipe * Ghostweave Belt - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Cloak - Limited Sale Recipe * Frostweave Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Ghostweave Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Cindercloth Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Brightcloth Gloves - Dropped Recipe * Brightcloth Robe - Dropped Recipe * Ghostweave Vest - Dropped Recipe * Felcloth Pants - Limited Sale Recipe * Cloak of Fire - Dropped Recipe * Cindercloth Cloak - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Gloves - Limited Sale Recipe * Wizardweave Leggings - Dropped Recipe * Brightcloth Cloak - Dropped Recipe * Frostweave Pants - Dropped Recipe * Cindercloth Pants - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Boots - Limited Sale Recipe * Robe of Winter Night - Dropped Recipe * Felcloth Boots - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Pants - Dropped Recipe * Ghostweave Pants - Dropped Recipe * Mooncloth Leggings - Dropped Recipe * Brightcloth Pants - Dropped Recipe * Felcloth Hood - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Headband - Dropped Recipe * Mooncloth Bag - Dropped Recipe ** 16 Slot * Felcloth Robe - Dropped Recipe * Felcloth Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Flarecore Gloves - Recipe from Lokhtos Darkbargainer of the Thorium Brotherhood * Mooncloth Circlet - Dropped Recipe * Mooncloth Vest - Dropped Recipe * Robe of the Archmage - Results Bind when Created, Dropped Recipe * Robe of the Void - Dropped Recipe * Runecloth Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Wizardweave Robe - Dropped Recipe * Wizardweave Turban - Dropped Recipe * Mooncloth Shoulders - Dropped Recipe * Truefaith Vestments - Dropped Recipe * Belt of the Archmage - Dropped Recipe from the cache got for freeing Knot Thimblejack * Cloak of Warding - Dropped Recipe from the cache got for freeing Knot Thimblejack * Felcloth Gloves - Dropped Recipe from the cache got for freeing Knot Thimblejack * Inferno Gloves - Dropped Recipe from the cache got for freeing Knot Thimblejack * Mooncloth Gloves - Dropped Recipe from the cache got for freeing Knot Thimblejack * Mooncloth Robe - Limited Sale Recipe * Gordok Ogre Suit - Learn from Knot Thimblejack after completing the quest Gordok Ogre Suit * Bottomless Bag - Dropped Recipe ** 18 Slot * Mooncloth Boots - Recipe is a Quest Reward ** Quest requires Friendly Faction with Timbermaw Furbolgs, 2 Mooncloth, and 280 Tailoring Skill * Wisdom of the Timbermaw - Requires Honored Faction with Timbermaw Furbolgs * Mantle of the Timbermaw - Requires Revered Faction with Timbermaw Furbolgs * Flarecore Mantle - Requires Friendly Honored with Thorium Brotherhood * Flarecore Wraps - Requires Honored Faction with Thorium Brotherhood * Flarecore Robe - Requires Honored Faction with Thorium Brotherhood * Flarecore Leggings - Requires Revered Faction with Thorium Brotherhood * Gloves of Spell Mastery - Dropped Recipe * Argent Boots - Requires Honored Faction with Argent Dawn * Argent Shoulders - Requires Revered Faction with Argent Dawn * Runed Stygian Belt - Reward from Hermit Ortell * Runed Stygian Leggings - Reward from Hermit Ortell * Runed Stygian Boots - Reward from Hermit Ortell * Bloodvine Boots - Requires Friendly Faction with Zandalar Tribe * Bloodvine Leggings - Requires Honored Faction with Zandalar Tribe * Bloodvine Vest - Requires Revered Faction with Zandalar Tribe = Tips = * The bread and butter of the Tailor is selling bags, the most popular tailored item-type. Make sure to get the bag patterns as soon as they are available: Linen Bag (6 slots), Woolen Bag (8 slots), Silk Bag (10 slots). * Keeping a stock of material is vital for a tailor. Humanoids drop a lot of cloth scraps, so make sure to take any quests involving humanoids that you can find. If you're in a guild, ask your guildmates to send you their cloth drops so that you can make them bags. Most people are very happy with this arrangement. * Linen bags usually sell for 2s-3s, woolen bags for 15s-20s. (Some servers have dropped as low as 4.5s for Woolen Bags - PerrinGaiden)(16 slot bags will go for 50-150g depending on the day - Lajekahr) --Klocwerk ---- * Get friendly with a skinner, or take the skill yourself. Higher level patterns require light, medium and heavy leather (Known up to 175). * Keep coarse and fine thread on yourself so you can craft in the field and sell to handy vendors --Perrin Gaiden ---- * The tailoring skillup level (ie. grey, green, yellow, orange) has been fixed in 1.5. * To get the most skill from the least linen when starting out as a tailor, make nothing but bolts of linen cloth and bank them. Around a skill level of 50, making bolts of linen should go grey. At this point you can take all that linen out of the bank and start tailoring in earnest. You have to make bolts anyway, might as well get every drop of skill out of them you can. --Xwrn ---- * Once you get to 250 tailoring, start making Mooncloth. Every four days it's a free skillup that you can sell for a nice profit (approximately 1 gold per Felcloth to make 1 Mooncloth, which usually sells for 8-10 gold). Mooncloth will give you skillups all the way until 300 skill. * As Perrin Gaiden said, higher level patterns require leather. However, at the higher levels they also require Rugged Leather and some of the epic patterns (such as the Flarecore patterns) require Core Leather. --Sheltim Category:Professions